


Think Too Much

by amaranth827



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I collection of one shots/drabbles/ficlets, about Derek/Spencer and any other ship, or friendship from CM. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am tagging this for later drabbles to come.

Derek tossed the remote control onto the coffee table and let out a yawn. He heard a quiet laugh and turned his head in the direction it had come from and was greeted by a warm smile. Spencer was leaning against the arm of the couch, a bowl of popcorn filling the space between his stomach and bent knees. Half way through the movie Spencer had tucked his bare feet under Derek’s thigh because he said they were cold. Derek didn’t really mind. “How did you like the movie, Pretty Boy?”

Spencer threw a piece of popcorn at Derek’s head. “I thought you weren’t going to call me Pretty Boy anymore?”

Derek picked up the piece of popcorn that had landed in his lap and popped it into his mouth. “I never said that you asked me if I would stop calling you Pretty Boy now that we are together, I never answered you.” He corrected with a smile of his own, placing his hand down on Spencer’s ankles as the younger man wiggled his toes around under Derek’s leg.

Spencer put a pout on his lips and stared at Derek. “Why can’t you just call me Spencer or Ba…” Spencer cut himself off and felt the blush creep into his cheeks.

“Or…?” Derek asked narrowing his eyes slightly. “Ba…Bambi…oh, I know…Batman…”

Spencer pushed his feet up, tipping Derek sideways slightly. “Forget it, okay?” He felt like his face was on fire.

Derek straightened up and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to call you Baby Boy?” He had seen Spencer smile whenever Derek called Garcia by the numerous pet names they had for each other but before this, he didn’t think Spencer was looking for him to call him anything other than what he already used. He was about to go into suggestions of more names that he could call Spencer when the front door opened, causing them both to jump in surprise.

“Oh, you’re home?” Sarah said, a tone of a surprise to her voice. “We thought you were on a case or something.”

Derek was more than shocked to see his older sister standing there, his spare key in her hand, staring at him and Reid. “What are you doing here?”

“Try to sound more like you want me here, then maybe I will tell you what I am doing here?” Sarah sassed at Derek and finally stepped in allowing Desiree and their mom into through the door.

“Ma…” Derek glanced at Spencer and then shot up off the couch and rushed to her, pulling her into a hug. “What in the world are you guys doing here?”

“I missed you, so we decided to make a trip out here to see you. Is that okay?” Fran asked him and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Of course it’s okay, you just surprised me.” Derek let go of his mom and then hugged his sisters in turn.

“I hope we aren’t interrupting?” Sarah asked as she looked at Spencer, noticing his bare feet.

Derek glanced over at Spencer, who was just getting up off the couch. “We were just watching a movie.”

Spencer sat the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table as Derek’s sisters came closer to him. He knew they wanted to hug him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Derek was the only one he really felt comfortable with hugging him. When Sarah got closer to him he held out his hands towards her. “I’ve got buttered popcorn fingers…I’ll…be right back.” He gave Derek a smile and then rushed out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom, the blush still full in his cheeks.

“What has him blushing so?” Desiree asked Derek with a smile.

Derek pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and then shook his head. “We were just talking.”

“Sexy talk?” Sarah asked smirking at Derek.

“I bet Dr. Reid can be pretty sexy!” Desiree teased.

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times and then shook his head again. They were unbelievable. “Please stop…” He knew they all had no problem with him and Spencer being together but he would not talk about this kind of thing with them.

All three women let out a laugh as Spencer rejoined them in the living room. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, we are just teasing my Baby Boy!” Fran said rubbing her hand down Derek’s arm.

Spencer felt his face heat up even more.   


	2. Slow Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia makes Spencer slow dance with her...

Spencer sat down beside Derek at the table and gave him a smile, to which Derek returned from behind the wine glass he was currently drinking from. “Good song…”

Derek sat his glass down and nodded. “Very good song…”

“Okay up you!” Garcia said from her seat on the other side of Derek.

Derek smiled and started to stand.

“Oh, Darling not you…” She grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him back down into his seat, then stood up herself. She pointed her finger at Reid. “I was talking to the good Doctor.”

Spencer shook his head but Garcia wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He scowled back at Derek when he heard him laugh, as Garcia drug him to the dance floor. He glanced down at his feet and then back up to Garcia’s face, he could see his own reflection in her glasses and he did look scared. “You know I don’t dance right? Wouldn’t you rather dance with Derek, he is a great dancer!” He asked as Garcia grabbed his hands and placed them where she wanted them.

Garcia let out a chuckle. “It is slow dancing Reid, nothing complicated about it, just sway your hips and move your feet a little, you will be fine,” Penelope said with a smile. She could tell how nervous and uncomfortable he was. “Boo you don’t have to be nervous with me, I got you!”   

Spencer started swaying along with Garcia to the mellow music and had to smile when he glanced over at Derek, who winked and gave him the thumbs up. _Maybe slow dancing wasn’t so bad after all…_


	3. Think in the Morning. Act at Noon. Eat in the Evening. Sleep at Night.

 

 

_Think in the morning. Act at noon. Eat in the evening. Sleep at night. ~William Blake_

 

Think in the morning. That is what Spencer did. He did a lot of thinking about a lot of things in the early hours of the morning while lying in bed. This morning he was thinking about the one and only Derek Morgan. It wasn't unusual for Spencer to be thinking about the gorgeous man. But it wasn't usually because he had woken up from a dream about Derek kissing him senseless. The dream was more than pleasant but Spencer was not  really  sure how to feel about it. 

He had been working at the BAU for little over a couple months now. To be exact he had been there for eleven weeks. Seventy-nine days. One thousand, eight hundred, and ninety-six hours. One hundred and thirteen thousand, seven hundred and sixty minutes. Six million, eight hundred and twenty-six thousand seconds, roughly. Spencer let out a sigh. Not even knowing things like that could help clear his mind of Derek. It was going to be a long day.

 

Act at noon. Spencer had to act like he hadn't dreamt about Derek's lips on his own. He sat listening to Derek talk about something that his sister had done. Derek was very amused by it. Spencer found it hard to pay attention to what was being said. All he wanted to do was watch Derek's lips. To imagine what those lips actually felt like. What his own lips would feel like against Derek's skin.

Spencer shook his head when he heard Derek and Garcia both laugh. He finally looked up from Derek's lips to his eyes. Eyes that were sparkling with amusement. Spencer smiled and tried to act like he was as amused at what  was said  as they were. Acting was not one of Spencer's strong suits and he didn't know if they were buying it. He sighed through his smile, this was definitely going to be a long day. 

 

Eat in the evening.  Spencer wanted to ask Derek to go get something to eat with him but after the dream, he couldn't help but think it would be a date in his mind  . That wasn't fair to Derek. It wouldn't be  just  the two of them as friends getting food like it usually would be. So Spencer would eat this evening by himself. He didn't want to, though. 

 

Sleep at night. Sleep was hard for Spencer to find that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw images from the dream the previous night. He was pretty sure he would be dreaming of Derek again tonight. He couldn't help think that the dream would be more than  just  Derek's lips on him tonight. The thought actually frightened him, Derek was his friend. His best friend. Spencer shouldn't be thinking like that about him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Derek's lips sure did feel good, even if it was only a dream. 

****


End file.
